


The Mask

by comet1star



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comet1star/pseuds/comet1star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie's thoughts on his own face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this it was supposed to be a batterie fic but it turned out to be a big bunch of feelings and I made myself sad so here have this.

It's funny how things work inside a game. It is, after all, nothing but a game. Everything is scripted and planned carefully, each code is intwined with the other with care. Every pixel is a part of the bigger picture. Of course, not all entities, or should I say characters, are aware of this fact. I'm one of the few who are.

My name is Zacharie. I am nothing but a merchant; a side character. I know nearly every detail in this game. Every line from every character is programmed in my memory. I even know the ending, not that I could ever tell anyone. The only thing I am unaware of is what is going through the puppeteer's mind as they play. I wonder what they think of the batter. I wonder what they think of me.

I'd like to think I'm a likable character. I was given a voice I'm fond of, an interesting backstory, and an important role. The only thing I would rather not have are my masks. I must accept that with out them, I would not be as unique. It's difficult to come to terms with. 

As I said before dear puppeteer, I do not know what is going through your mind as you play. Allow me to force a few thoughts into your head.

Imagine a world where cameras, glass, water, anything else that reflects, doesn't exist. You go through life unknowing what you look like. Your own face is nothing but a mystery. No one has the ability to even draw it out on a piece of paper. Every time you reach up to feel your face, a barrier you can't remove blocks it.

This is my reality. The only difference is, I don't have a face at all. I don't know what I would look like if I removed my masks, simply because I wasn't programmed with one.

So here I am, calling out to you puppeteer. What do you imagine me as? Do I have a small, boyish jawline? Do I have any scars? What about my eyes? What color are they? 

Maybe, if I can't have an appearance on my own, you can create one for me.


End file.
